


Pacto de vida

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Russian Mafia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: En esas esmeraldas no había rastro de duda, un solo desliz de mano y acabaría con su vida de así desearlo. Y ese acto en definitiva fue su sentencia. No tardó mucho para ceder al pecado de ese cuerpo.La vida de Victor Nikiforov está en manos de Yuri Plisetsky.[Victurio]





	Pacto de vida

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Yuri! on Ice' pertenece a la productora MAPPA, escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, y dirigida también por este último. La imagen pertenece Pixiv Id 3174132. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Las escenas están representadas por números romanos. La transición de la II a III es algo larga y a su vez está marcada por numeración romana en minúsculas (i.) que representan saltos de tiempo en una misma escena y que la conforman.
> 
>  **Contextualización:** Au-divergente, ligero Mafia!Au. Minor Victuuri e insinuación de relación pasada. Celos al estilo Plisetsky y Victor en exceso enamorado de su compatriota ruso… ¿SorryNotSorry?
> 
> Creado para el evento _#RussianWeekend_ , al cual no me anime postear antes por ese toquecito de Victuuri que puede molestar a algunas Victurio shipper. (Una disculpa por eso, es para darle sabor¿?, nada en exceso preocupante)...

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

_**Pacto de vida** _

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

* * *

—Victor-u…—. Brazos alrededor de su cuello seguido de un saludo de beso, innecesariamente, cerca de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Yuuri…

—¿Sí, Vitya?

—¿Podrías dejar de molestar a Yurachka?

Una risa maliciosa debajo de ese tono cándido. —Oh, Vitya, es tan fácil de provocar y ver como saca sus pequeñas garritas.

Y Victor solamente puede ver el caos, con Yuri azotando la puerta de despacho, saliendo cuál bólido no sin antes propinar una patada a su homónimo asiático, misma que con destreza y sensual delicadeza es bloqueada. Ojos verdes ebullendo de rabia es lo último que ve, sabe que esta noche no habrá diversión. Suspira cansado, observa a su acompañante con fastidio.

—Lilia fue muy permisiva con tu ballerina—; Hace ese puchero que, un jefe de la mafia no debería de tener en su repertorio y que con tanta desesperación Yakov quiso borrar, Yuuri tiene razón pero no se la concederá. —Te lo he dicho, una temporada conmigo y se transformará en un verdadero tigre ruso, ese que tanto se afana por representar.

Yuuri habla con total seriedad, por mucho que le pese; Frente suyo está el segundo asesino más mortal del mundo, justo después de su mentor el ' _Shinigami_ '. Yuuri Katsuki, el incubo bendecido por, Eros. Atrás quedó su querido cerdito...

—No.

Contundente. El ambiente en la habitación se vuelve gélido.

Yuuri sonríe con calidez, por ahí escondido, en sus ojos también hay burla. Este lo sabe, tal cual se llevan conociendo de años, después de todo es lo más cercano a su alma gemela en este plano, lo conoce aún más de lo que Chris, su mejor amigo, pueda aspirar.

—No podrás protegerlo para siempre, Vitya, en círculos como los nuestros la inocencia es la que más amamos ver corrompida.

Ellos son un claro ejemplo; dónde quedó el chico ingenuo que soñaba con sorprender a todos en una pista de hielo o ese tímido cerdito que hacía música con el movimiento de su cuerpo; sumergidos en la fría Moscú con la sangre congela y los muertos amontonándose ante cada paso dado.

—Lo sé… Sabes que lo sé, Yuuri.

—Haz de tu amor una fortaleza y no una debilidad, Vitya.

Victor no lo volvería a lamentar.

II

* * *

Es una tarde nevada cuando ve a su abuelo por primera vez llorar. Gotas de agua caer, tal cual los copos caer, silencioso.

Sus padres se han ido para nunca volver. Aunque está por cumplir siete, entiende perfectamente lo que aquello significa.

Murieron, dijo el muchacho de largos cabellos plata.

Yuri lo observó, mientras se sienta al lado de su abuelo, sin preguntar, sin llorar. Apagados ojos azules le devuelven la mirada, gemas congeladas.

Es así como conoce a Victor Nikiforov.

III

* * *

Este es un mal momento, uno muy jodido, para volverse a encontrar.

—Tú tienes la maldita culpa, sabes cuanto odio que el cerdo se comporte así y lo sigues permitiendo.

_Bang_!

Una bala casi le pasa rozando el oído. Agacha la cabeza aún más, cubierto por la puerta del coche que estaba por abordar. Con dedos ágiles cambia el cartucho. Toma un respiro, se asoma. Los tres hombres a la derecha caen, los dos próximos quedan inhabilitados, una bala se pierde en el aire al movimiento del otro y las séptima impacta en el hombro de su mano dominante. Le quedan tres cartuchos más y aún le falta la seguridad personal de Leroy. Chris le advirtió de las nuevas costumbres de J.J, y sin embargo, no pensó que el canadiense fuera tan idiota como para atacar después de la negociación, no después de concretar un pacto por la intercepción de USA para permitir transportar mercancía por sus canales. De la Iglesia no hace trato con los colombianos y perder la concesión demostraba cuán estúpido podría llegar a ser, tanto riesgo para tratar de ganar más dominio es absurdo, tanto como su idea de ir al encuentro sin su primera línea.

—Yura, no creo que sea el momento indicado.

—Yura, nada. Con un demonio, Otabek, tú solo encárgate de recuperar la transmisión.

Una diminuta sonrisa aparece en su rostro ante las pelas de ese par. La adicción del kazajo ha logrado maravillas para su irascible gatito cada que tiene que tratar con encargos especiales a Yuuri o negocios con la Yakuza.

—Victor, ¿me escuchas?—. No le da tiempo de contestar cuando las rafagas de un revolver automático impacta en el cobre. —Katsudon está en camino…

Le debe una explicación a Yurachka. También tiene que hacerle entender que lo suyo con Yuuri terminó tan pronto él lo encontró.

—Así que no te atrevas a morir, anciano decrépito. Tienes que regresar para que patee tu trasero hasta estar satisfecho y solamente así consideraré comenzar a disculparte.

¿Quizá deba empezar por expresar a voz su sentir? —A tus ordenes, mi gatito. —Sí, es lo primero que dirá cuando su labios terminen de besarlo.

—¿Hey, Victor, por fin has muerto?

Sí, bueno, primero tiene que encargarse del incordio que es J.J.

IV

* * *

Victor observa con horror el papeleo que está en su escritorio. Dioses, es el jefe de la Bratva, por qué diablos debía encargarse él de todo. Voltea a ver a Yakov suplicante, este frunce tanto el ceño que las arrugas están por encerrar sus ojos.

—Querías salir de la enfermería, ¿no es así?, bueno aquí lo tienes.

Yakov no está jugando y él aún menos. Debe hablar cuanto antes con Yuri antes que este decida, como cualquier gato común, irse para volver cuando se le dé la gana regresar. Asiente con seriedad y dispuesto se sienta en su silla.

—Trae a Yuri, hay algo que debo hablar con él. —Su voz transmite el mandato. Está claro quién es el jefe.

—Entendido, Vitya.

ii.

Los pies a un palmo de su rostro, una desagradable mueca se planta en su rostro como respuesta.

—¿Me buscabas, anciano?

Asiente en silencio al tiempo que firma el último papel. Hace a un lado las carpetas y el bolígrafo. Poniendo toda su atención ante el joven frente a él.

—Te amo.

—¿¡Ah!?

El ruido del grito le planta una mueca, su oído izquierdo se resiente. El impacto de sus palabras hacen a Yuri bajar los pies en respuesta. Sus ojos se ven imposiblemente grandes, a contraluz se muestran más claros de su tono. El calor va ganando terreno desde su cuello, donde el carmín avanza con rapidez.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—Nunca te he hablado más en serio. ¿Has estado, tú, jugando conmigo todo este tiempo, Yurachka? —Yuri respinga, porque cuando requiere de toda su atención lo llama de esa forma.

—Qué es toda está seriedad, no pega para nada del tú habitual.

Esta vez, Victor no está dispuesto a retroceder, necesita ponerle fin a esta especie de juego de tira y afloja que llevan teniendo desde hace tres años que, el pequeño querubín rubio que conoció se convirtió en, un joven de estilizado y andrógino cuerpo llegó a su organización buscando pertenecer a ella, luego de la muerte de su abuelo. El duro Nikolai Plisetsky que instruyó a su padre y a él también durante su infancia, el mismo que su padre retiró por un agravio en su cadera después de protegerlo de una herida de bala, y murió de vejez mientras dormía.

Un adolescente de quince años al que Mila le dio la orden de seducirlo para poder entrar. Y cayó como un tonto ante los movimientos de esas caderas, un hada mortal y consciente de su atractivo sacó provecho de su cuerpo. Pero nada se comparó ante su férreo espíritu, al cual no pudo doblegar, y esa mirada brutal de 'no vales nada' cuando colocó sus manos en esa pequeña cintura. Cuando lo apresó entre sus brazos, no sin ejercer algo de fuerza, le respondió con ímpetu el beso dado, se mordisquearon los labios hasta quedar adoloridos, no mucho después el rubio cedió y en un gesto de victoria sonrió. Poco le duró gusto cuando se dio cuenta del filo de una cuchilla presionando su yugular.

Observó sus ojos y al hacerlo el fuego se avivó en su interior, una erección pulsando en su pantalón. No había rastro de duda, un solo desliz de mano y acabaría con su vida de así desearlo.

Y ese acto en definitiva fue su sentencia. No tardó mucho para ceder al pecado de ese cuerpo y aun menos para su vida estar por completo entre las manos de Yuri Plisetsky.

—Oh, Yurachka no hay marcha a atrás. Soy por completo tuyo. Llámame y regresaré a ti, tanto la vida me permita hacerlo.

¿Y qué puede esperar de desnudar su alma ante un ser todavía puro como lo es su Yuri?

—Victor.

—¿Sí?

—Vitya…

—Aquí estoy.

Ser abrazado, estrechado a su cálido cuerpo. Cobijado por ese amor infinito e incondicional que su corazón aún está dispuesto a dar.

—Seré tuyo si tú estás dispuesto a ser mío. Ten en cuenta que solo a la muerte le concederé el poder de arrebatarte de mi lado.

Y tenerlo, como todo entre ellos comenzó, arriba de su cadera, a Victor le parece una buena forma de pactar una promesa de vida.

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> En realidad solamente quería escribir algo sobre Yuri teniendo celos del Katsudon por el pasado en común con Victor. Así tal cual, y miren nada más qué cosa tan rara salió. No había escrito nada relacionada con mafia y esas cosas del bajo mundo…
> 
> Tenía muchísimas ganas de leer Victurios variados y la mayoría alejados de los temas violentos y demás, y no saben como fue un respiro ver todos los trabajos para # _RussianWeekend_. Y quise contribuir con algo, quería un drabble sencillo y, bueno, escribí más palabras, y toque una parejita en discordia. Tengo la urgencia de disculparme mucho por eso… xOO
> 
> J.J, es un personaje me parece muy dado a ponerlo como chivo expiatorio para todos los males. Nuestro buen canadiense altruista, dioses, aunque un poquitín incomprendido me cae mejor que antes. Si alguien por aquí es JJGirl, ¿no fue mi intención?
> 
> Para mí, después de la pareja cannon, el Victurio es quién más bases tiene y oh dioses, los encuentro tan wow juntos… Bye.
> 
> Una disculpa por el OoC y los errores de gramática y ortografía.
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> Lizie.
> 
> P. D.: El arma de Victor utiliza un cartucho recargable de 7 balas porque es una _Colt M1911A1,_ una pistola calibre .45 con modificaciones personalizadas.
> 
> " _Shinigami_ " hace referencia al famosísimo "Dios de la muerte" el más grande asesino del manga **Assassination Classroom** (暗殺教室, Ansatsu Kyōushitsu, lit. Salón de asesinato) escrito e ilustrado por Yūsei Matsui. Sip, me imagine al Katsudon un especie de aprendiz del tipo Nagisa Shiota. LOL.


End file.
